Student/Creature Page: Leroy Connelly
Name: Leroy Proinsias Connelly Age: 18 DOB: '''July 2nd, 1995 '''Grade: Junior Gender: Male''' ' '''Species:' Half leprechaun, half human. It's a bit confusing. Occupation/role: '''The only victim of midget tossing student '''Orientation: Bisexual Relationship status: '''Dating Isaac '''Dorm Room/Roommate: '''274, '''Likes: The color red, shiny stuff, money, shoes, comics, doing stupid things on the internet, Homestuck, math, coffee (blame for that) Dislikes: '''Irish stereotypes (he's from BROOKLYN dammit!), people mentioning his height (4'5 is actually tall for leprechauns), himself, General Mills cereals (they produce Lucky Charms. Obviously a no-good company,) jokes about Leeroy Jenkins (It's really not funny anymore guys,) some ghosts, fonts like comic sans, most supernatural creatures in general, most people in general, oh and we mentioned himself, right? '''Personality: Cranky tempermental guy full of Brooklyn Rage. There may be a nicer side to him, but good luck wading through all the hatred for you and himself to get there. Boy is there a lot of that. A. Lot. Backstory: It's kind of hard fitting in when your dad's a leprechaun and your mom's just a normal person. There's the difficulty finding clothes in your size, midget jokes, and the fact that he's technically taller than everyone on his dad's side of the family. Aiden and Donna Connelly own a leather goods store in Brooklyn and as a result of this and the fact that his Mom is a native of the area, he speaks with the accent. He went to public school until his grandparents decided to send him to Misery High after hearing rumors of other fantastic creatures. They figured it'd be good exposure... Leroy of course hates it. Strangely, his grades have pretty good for the most part. Since Coming to Misery High: I am going to summarize because it would take awhile otherwise. Freshmen year: Got a girl named Nikki pregnant, his family and Phoebe's vampire coven got into a huge fracas during spring break, and one of the attacked Nikki and made her lose the baby Sophomore year: Fell in love with his best friend at the time. Unfortunately Harvey's straight and dating Phoebe so it went nowhere. The two got in a huge fight over that and other things during (of course) spring break, and stopped being friends. He also became depressed to the point of seriously contemplating suicide. Junior Year: Yet another fight between his family and Phoebe's coven during summer. Had a really rocky start to his relationship with Isaac. Accidentally got impregnated by . And finally, had to deal with a targeting Isaac. He just wants to survive Misery High in one piece. This seems like a tall order. Relations Family: '''Is very close to his parents Aiden and Donna. He doesn't get along very well with his dad's side of the family thanks to his half human status and HATES his cousin . This, among other things, resulted in him seperating from the clan and making his own. The Connellys are currently unaware of this. He doesn't meet his mother's side of the family very often but is okay with them, Uncle Leo and his strange gifts aside. '''Friends: '''Has so very many! ...No, seriously? You think he's going to be making very many friends with that temper? Fuck no. He and Carl are kind of friends thanks to their shared interest in porn, and he kind of considers Frida a friend as long as she's not shipping him. That's about it. He considered Harvey a best friend and they haven't gotten back to that point, but at least they're talking again. He ended up becoming really good friends with of all people after they had a few heart to hearts. They're kind of coffee buddies? '''Enemies: '''He's still incredibly a bit wary of Phoebe, thanks in no part to her kind of kidnapping him during Spring Break 2011 and her species and his species kind of being at odds with each other, although this decreased. You wouldn't hear them admit to the fact that they're friends though. We mentioned Frank already, right? Right. Also Jackson, but that seems obvious. '''Romance: '''He hooked up with Nikki Evans early in his freshman year. ...Only to get her pregnant and then have the baby killed by a vampire. He did actually like her, but never made as much obvious. After that there were a lot of weird feelings towards Harvey, which confused him since it's Harvey and Harvey is, in fact, male. That, however, went nowhere and just ended with a lot of pain and tears on both ends and no friendship whatsoever. The resulting confusion from the fallout caused him to end up hooking up with Isaac. The two became friends partly as a result of this and other things, and eventually grew into more than friends until agreeing to date. Their relationship is extremely messy and confusing because neither of them are very good at expressing their feelings and communicating. Plus, Leroy's an idiot when it comes to relationships in general. Good times. Other Information '''Leprechaun Powers *A minor amount of "luck" (although not nearly as much as a pure leprechaun). However, Lady Luck is a bitch. See weakness for more details. *Increased alcohol tolerance *Able to run away from danger (pure leprechauns can teleport away, but only if they have their coins handy. He doesn't have this teleportation ability.) *Increased chance of having offspring. Awesome power, that *See for more details Leprechaun Weaknesses: *Anything that a small human will have. He didn't inherit his species weakness to salt, iron, or steel. *Loses his luck on Friday the 13ths *The aforementioned point about his luck being extremely volatile and sometimes outright turning. This is due partly from his status as a half leprechaun, and partly because luck is psychoactive. If he doesn't have confidence in himself and his luck, it won't work as well. I mentioned a few times how he hates himself, right? Should be obvious how well that goes. Classes: English 12, Statistics, Economics, Chemistry, Gym, French 1, Study Hall Clubs: '''Art '''Misc.: *Has a scar on his back that reads "angry" thanks to a run-in with Joy *Used to gel his hair so that it spiked up. He thought it made him look taller. It just looked stupid. *Carries two gold coins with him like most leprechauns. One is a trick coin that comes back after a few hours, the other identifies them as a leprechaun and what clan (family) they're from. *Doesn't get enough sleep because he's up on the computer too much. Has taken to drinking coffee more partly because of that and partly because of Lela. *Is currently pregnant with 's alien spawn. It kind of sucks. Category:Student pages Category:Class of 2014 Category:Creature pages Category:Male Students